The conventional baggage trailer 11a with wheel 10a is generally has telescopic link 12a with a handgrips 13a. The telescopic link 12a can be shrunk or extracted and the user pushes or pulls the baggage trailer 11a on the handgrips 13a.
However, the angle of the handgrips 13a in the conventional baggage trailer 11a with wheel 10a cannot be adjusted. The handgrips 13a is parallel with the telescopic link 12a such that the baggage trailer 11a has small inclining angle with respect to ground. The user should exert larger force to push or pull the baggage trailer 11a.
Moreover, by using the handgrips 13a, the user may be stumbled by the baggage trailer 11a.
It is the object of the invention to provide a rotational handgrip for baggage trailer, which can be adjusted to various degrees for easy use and not stumbling user.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a rotational handgrip for baggage trailer comprising a main body having two hollow pipes on both sides thereof and two link connectors. The hollow pipes have receiving holes each housing a clamping bead, and the bead can be pushed outward. The two link connectors each has a plurality of clamping hole; and the two hollow pipes are pivotally arranged on the two link connectors such that the main body can be rotationally adjusted and the bead can be moved outward and fixed on the clamping hole to clamp the main body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: